DOGS I HATE DOGS
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Depuis toujours, MacTavish n'a jamais eut le béguin pour les canidés et ça ne s'est pas vraiment arrangé avec le temps. Sheperd donne au Lieutenant Ghost un chien dont il a le devoir de s'occuper et entraîner afin qu'ils puissent l'utiliser en mission, au plus grand damne de Soap qui se retrouve au milieu de tout ça. [MxM]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**  
 **Petit OS Call Of Duty mw2 avec Ghost et Soap ! Le chapitre un sera bientôt en ligne !**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

La Task Force 141 ne possédait pas une immense caserne mais c'était toujours lorsque l'on cherchait une personne qu'on ne la trouvait pas.

"Ghost. Ça fait une heure que je te cherche, j'peux savoir pourquoi tu dors ici ?  
\- Quoi ... Maugréa le lieutenant qui se redressa un peu de sa position de mauvais écolier allongé sur une table de bureau."

Le lieutenant s'était endormit dans l'entrepôt d'entrainement aux tirs, juste dans la salle de contrôle. C'était bien le dernier endroit où Soap aurait eut l'idée de venir le chercher.

"J'me suis caché histoire de pouvoir fermer l'œil quelques heures. Ça fait combien de temps, fit-il en regardant sa montre puis il soupira lourdement. Quarante cinq minutes. Bordel, j'espère que c'est important, John.  
\- Le générale veut nous voir."

Dans ce cas ... Si c'était Sheperd.

Le fantôme se leva en poussant sa chaise avec le creux de ses genoux, les deux mains sur le bureau. Un lourd soupir d'agacement échappa ses lèvres plus pâles que d'habitude. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et semblait plus irritable qu'à l'accoutumé. Manque de sommeil, malnutrition, tout cela jouaient sur son morale. Bien sûr, tout ça disparu une fois son masque enfilé, hormis ... Son humeur massacrante. Soap était également fatigué, il le comprenait. Lui aussi aurait voulut dormir.

Il vint lui donner une douce tape sur l'épaule en guise d'encouragement et le fantôme réagit plutôt mollement en venant se coller à son amant, tête appuyée dans le creux de son épaule.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Sheperd intervienne toujours sur leurs heures de repos ? Ils revenaient tout juste d'une mission laborieuse, ils se remettaient de leurs blessures.

Deux heures. Deux heurs de repos, était-ce trop demandé ?

"Après avoir sauvé Price du Goulag, j'pensais qu'on aurait au moins la journée de libre, maugréa Ghost qui traîna la patte derrière son supérieur.  
\- Dormir c'est bien mais tu devrais penser à t'alimenter.  
\- Je mangerais plus tard, rien ne presse. Je veux juste dormir un peu.  
\- M'oblige pas à te donner à manger comme un gamin, le taquina son supérieur avant de lui embrasser la tempe. Okay ?  
\- Ça pourrait prendre une tournure intéressante, qui sait ?"

Soap secoua la tête en étouffant un rire avant de guider le lieutenant jusqu'au bureau du générale. Il frappa deux fois à la porte avant d'être autorisé à rentrer, suivit de près par son subordonné. Sheperd les attendait, assit à son bureau avec un cigare fumant dans le cendrier alors que son plan de travail était submergé de papiers et dossiers en tout genre.

"Générale Sheperd, vous-vouliez nous voir ?  
\- Capitaine, Lieutenant, salua le plus âgé en les invitants à prendre place d'un signe de la main. Désolé d'empiéter sur vos heures de repos, sincèrement. Mais vous savez, la guerre n'attend personnes"

Les deux hochèrent la tête silencieusement.

"J'ai donc donné la mission suivante au Capitaine Price et le jeune rookie, le Sergent Roach. Ils partent récupérer un colis qui nous servira à avancer dans la traque de Makarov. Quant à vous, messieurs ... J'ai une mission pour vous.  
\- On sera prêts dans quelques heures monsieur, répondit Soap en frottant la nuque.  
\- Je vous laisse la matinée pour vous restaurer mais je voudrais que dans l'après midi, vous-vous occupiez de cette mission.  
\- Compris, confirma Riley. Et de quoi s'agit-il, monsieur ?  
\- Je vous charge d'entraîner une jeune recrue.  
\- Ah, ricana Soap en se souvenant lui même avoir été une recrue. Si elle a été recruté pour la Task Force, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être si mauvaise. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une semaine.  
\- Affirmatif, renchérit Ghost à coté qui se savait bon professeur malgré son caractère froid et distant. Elle sera opérationnel pour la prochaine mission, et nous aussi."

Ghost commença à se lever d'un air nonchalant. Si c'était juste faire le babysitter pour une nouvelle recrue, la semaine serait alors platonique et il aurait le temps de se reposer un peu avant de repartir en mission.

"Ah ... Aurais-je oublié de mentionner que la jeune recrue n'est pas humaine ?"

La confusion s'encra sur le visage des deux soldats qui se regardèrent curieusement avant que Ghost ne prenne la parole le premier.

"Monsieur ?  
\- Je vous confie un chien."

Chien ? Une recrue ? Soap n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Pardon, monsieur mais ... Notre mission ... C'est de s'occuper d'un chien ?  
\- Pas de s'occuper d'un chien, Soap, mais le dresser. Il nous faut un chien d'attaque pour une mission spécifique.  
\- Mais, pourquoi ne pas prendre un chien déjà dressé ? Demanda Soap qui se sentait légèrement anxieux à l'idée de s'occuper d'un chien.  
\- Parce qu'il faut que le chien soit habitué à son maître. Un chien n'écoute que la personne qu'il l'a dressé. Vous êtes mes meilleurs hommes, ajouta le plus vieux. Faites en sorte de faire de ce chien un allié pour la Task Force. Et ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous ai pas choisi par hasard. Vous avez été en contacte de maîtres chiens et Ghost, fit-il en le désignant. Tu as été un maître chien avant d'être informateur. N'est-ce pas ?  
\- J'ai reçu les bases, je sais comment former un chien, monsieur. Il n'y aura pas de soucies.  
\- Alors vous pouvez disposer. J'attendrais vos rapports sur l'avancer de votre avez une semaine, pas plus. Faites le maximum.  
\- Très bien monsieur, firent les deux soldats à l'unissons tout en faisant un salut militaire.  
\- Rompez."

[...]

Telle une tornade, Soap entra dans sa chambre et s'assit rageusement sur le lit, une jambe remuant assez énergiquement.

"Bloody hell ! Jura le balafré. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Moi, m'occuper d'un cabot ? Comme si il ne savait pas que je n'aimais pas les chiens ! Non ... Je les déteste ! Se corrigea le britannique.  
\- MacTavish, c'est pas si terrible. Si tu veux, je m'en occupe, proposa calmement le fantôme."

Simon était resté appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, un sourire mesquin caché derrière son masque. C'était assez comique de voir son partenaire perdre les pédales. Il avait toujours la situation en mains mais quand il s'agissait de chien ... Il déraillait complètement.

"Chuuuut ... Murmura le fantôme."

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, à clé, puis s'approcha de son amant qui était assit au bord du lit. De la paume de sa paume qui se déposa sur son torse, il fit pencher le noiraud légèrement en arrière et souleva son masque en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil.

"Je m'occuperais du chien, okay ?  
\- Je viendrais t'aider mais ...  
\- T'en fais pas, il ne t'embêtera pas."

Ghost lui sourit et à vrai dire, il n'aimait pas trop ce genre de petit rictus de diablotin dont seul le fantôme en avait le secret.

"Ghost, je te jure que si tu essaies quelque chose avec ce stupide clebs, je te tue ...  
-Non, non ! Lui promit Simon en lui clouant le bec avec ses lèvres."

Riley le renversa sur le dos et vint le chevaucher avant de sentir les mains de Soap l'attraper par les hanches, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Ghost était plus fougueux que le balafré, dévorant ses lèvres tout en bougeant son bassin lentement contre le siens. Il esquissa un léger sourire lorsque MacTavish laissa échapper un gémissement rauque.

"Je te propose que l'on fasse l'amour, murmura chaudement le fantôme contre le cou de son amant. Puis on ira dormir et cet après midi ... On s'occupera de cette ... 'mission' ... Mh ?"

Riley embrassa plusieurs fois sa peau avant de faire glisser sa main dans le pantalon de son partenaire qui écarta un peu les jambes afin de lui laisser un peu d'espace.

" Mmm ... Je croyais que tu voulais dormir ?  
\- J'ai besoin d 'évacuer tout le stresse de hier ...  
\- Alors dans ce cas ...  
\- Heh ?"

Soap lui sourit avant de le renverser, laissant son amant s'allonger sur le dos de tout son long. Ghost referma automatiquement ses jambes autour des hanches de son homologue et attrapa le visage de Soap entre ses mains, attrapant une seconde fois ses lèvres mais Soap semblait s'être réveillé et il riposta en embrasant leur baiser.

"Pourquoi tu portes autant de vêtements, déjà, lieutenant ? Demanda Soap en ouvrant la veste de ce dernier puis il souleva doucement son débardeur blanc, découvrant son corps pâle et finement sculpté.  
\- Pour mieux me déshabiller ... Hun."

Les pupilles de Ghost étaient dilatées de plaisir, noyant ses iris bleues glacées. Il se mordait doucement la lèvre inférieur avec envie, les mains au dessus de sa tête qui serraient son coussin. Soap se pencha sur ses lèvres, effleurant ces dernières avant de descendre là où sa peau se découvrait de sous son débardeur. Il commença par déposer plusieurs petits baisers en dessous de ses cottes qui firent frémir son partenaire puis il descendit lentement jusqu'à son nombril, puis plus bas encore alors que Riley se cambrait lentement, soulevant doucement ses reins au dessus du lit, troublant le silence de la chambre avec de petits soupirs

"Hah ... Connard ... Tu veux pas juste ... ?  
\- Pressé ? Taquina Soap qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant."

Pour seul réponse, Ghost fronça les sourcils avant de lui donner un coup de genou dans les cottes.

"Je t'aime, tu sais ? Murmura Soap en déboutonnant son pantalon. Mais faut vraiment que tu apprennes à être patient, idiot."

* * *

 **Voilà, un petit avant goût ... A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! ~**  
 **bise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoho** **! Donc voici l'OS avec SoapxGhost** **! Je l'ai commencé le 16/11 vers 14h et l'ai finit le 17/11 à 3h11. Fueeeh. Surement que quand vous lirez cette ligne, j'aurais posté la fanfic dans la journée du 17 ah, ah ! Quelle larve je suis, brefouille !**

 **Bonne lectuuure** **!**

* * *

 **Tel maître, tel chien.**

Après la nuit passé avec l'insatiable Ghost, le capitaine de la TaskForce141 se réveilla avec des courbatures mais surtout, une place froide à coté de lui. Allongé sur le ventre, un bras sous le coussin afin de maintenir confortablement sa tête, il tendit le bras, tâtant à l'aveugle la surface du lit à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur, peut-être que son amant s'était glissé jusqu'au bord du lit, lui qui aimait laisser pendre son bras dans le vide, mais non, Ghost avait réellement quitté son lit.

L'horloge interne de John l'avait réveillé pile cinq minutes avant son alarme, c'était toujours assez frustrant d'ailleurs mais quand il entrouvrit péniblement son œil, il était 0655. Il tourna le dos au réveil et se dit que, cinq minutes étaient toujours cinq minutes ! Il se rendormit, ou du moins, se reposa les yeux encore quelques minutes avant que ce fichu " **BIPBIPBIP** " sonore ne lui fasse vriller les oreilles.

Il se redressa mollement dans son lit, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, une petite larme accrochée au coin de son œil.

"Maudit réveil, fermes-là un peu, tu veux ..."

Marmonna le Capitaine d'humeur grincheuse tout en passant sa main dans son mohawk ébouriffé. Avec un lourd soupir, John balança ses jambes hors du lit et prit ses affaires avant d'aller prendre une douche chaude pour se réveiller un peu. C'est en étant débout qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait mal au dos, stupide Simon qui lui avait supplié de le prendre dans toute les positions possibles du kamasutra. Vraiment, Ghost ? Il l'avait fait jouir sept fois et avait dut le forcer à s'arrêter à cause de sa propre fatigue. _Old man_. Lui avait susurrer le plus jeune à l'oreille en se moquant, ce à quoi MacTavish avait répondu avec un grognement. _Va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à contrôler ça, tu vas me tuer un jour._ Et bien sûr, cet enfoiré avait rigolé à ça.

0710, c'était l'heure où Soap se présentait dans la grande salle à manger bordée par une cuisine Américaine pour se préparer son petit déjeuner. Tout les autres soldats étaient levés à 0500 tapante pour s'entraîner jusqu'à 0900, tous, sauf le FNG assit à table avec un chocolat chaud.

"Hey Roach, tu devrais pas être au lit ?  
\- Bonjour Cap ! Le salua le jeune britannique en levant ses yeux de son bol, un grand sourire au visage. Je ... Je trouvais que c'était pas juste pour les autres de se lever à l'aurore alors que moi je dois rester au lit.  
\- Le doc t'a pourtant dit de ne pas sortir du lit, mh ?  
\- Je ... Je sais ... Répondit l'autre, piteux.  
\- Comment tu as fais pour te mettre tout seul dans la chaise roulante ?"

Oh mon dieu, si Roach pouvait voir son visage ! Rouge comme une pivoine. Le sergent blessé aux deux jambes remua un peu dans sa chaise puis répondit avec une petite moue. MacTavish lui tourna le dos et se servit une tasse de café noir avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

"J'ai ... J'ai vraiment eu du mal mais ... J'ai fais attention à ce que je faisais ! C'pas facile quand on a les deux jambes coincées dans un plâtre hu ...  
\- Ecoute, si tu veux vraiment bouger un peu dans la base, c'est ton droit, j'vais pas t'empêcher de te dégourdir un peu les jam... Heu, tu m'as compris, se corrigea le capitaine en riant. Te dégourdir un peu, okay, mais ne fais pas ça seul. Tu vas te faire mal.  
\- Désolé, Cap' ...  
\- C'est rien. Sinon, tu te sens comment ?  
\- Raaaiide ! Super raide ! Gémit le sergent. Je suis coincé sur le dos et c'est la pire position pour dormir !  
\- Huh, on a eu de la chance que le toit n'ait pas été si haut que ça, ça aurait put être pire.  
\- Oui, ça aurait put être une personne avec beaucoup moins de chance que moi. Mais ça fait un mal de chien !  
\- Deux chevilles cassées, tu m'étonnes."

En parlant de chien. Oh non. John grimaça, attirant l'attention du jeune sergent qui inclina curieusement la tête sur le coté.

"Ça va, Cap' ?  
\- Ouais, ouais ... Je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Sheperd nous a donné un chien.  
\- C'est vrai ? C'quoi comme chien ?  
\- Oh, Roach ... Pas toi aussi ... Gémit l'écossais qui se massa la tempe doucement. J'en sais foutrement rien ! J'ai même pas envie de m'approcher de cette bestiole. Mais je suis sûr que Ghost te le montrera.  
\- Ah, c'est vrai ! Votre peur des chiens, pointa le sergent en hochant la tête. J'avais oublié.  
\- Bon ... Fit le Capitaine en regardant sa montre. 0730 je vais aller voir comment se passe l'entrainement des autres. Et Roach ?  
\- Oui, m'sieur ?  
\- Ne fais rien de stupide, sil te plait."

Roach était un adulte, il ne devait pas tant s'inquiéter pour lui mais parfois ... C'était comme avoir un adolescent !

0800, ses hommes s'entraînaient. Le matin, c'était course et endurance. Ghost n'y avait pas échappé mais comme le britannique aimait le dire, courir décrassait son corps des mauvaises toxines qu'il évacuait en transpirant et, Simon était peut-être l'homme le plus en bonne santé de toute la TaskForce141. Il mangeait toujours convenablement, pratiquait des séances de sports spartiates, avec ou sans MacTavish. C'était un homme d'exception. Une véritable machine ! Il était difficile de se dire que, derrière ce masque d'homme parfait se cachait une structure fragile et en déséquilibre. C'était le rôle de Soap de le maintenir droit et chasser ses fantômes du passé.

Le passé était mort, Soap était son présent, son future, il ferait tout pour lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau.

"Hey, Cap'tain, fit une voix très légèrement sifflante derrière lui.  
\- Lieutenant, salua le balafré, ça va comme vous-voulez ?  
\- Huh .. Soap, ronronna le lieutenant qui s'approcha de lui et souleva son masque afin de déposer ses lèvres contres les siennes. Je viens tout juste de finir, j'vais prendre une douche, l'informa le noiraud avant de laisser tomber ce petit jeu de hiérarchie entre eux. T'oublie pas tout à l'heure, pour le chien.  
\- Comment oublier .. Ronchonna Soap qui se reçut une petite tape sur l'épaule de son amant. Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas le faire tout seul, ça ?  
\- Oh ... Le grand MacTavish, battu d'avance par un chien, que c'est ... Tragique."

Derrière son balaclava, Ghost souriait et le seul moyen de Soap pour discerner ce petit rictus moqueur était ce petit plissement au niveau du coin de ses yeux.

"Arh ... Va prendre ta douche, Simon, tu pues.  
\- Oh, et c'est comme ça que tu m'envois au loin ? Fit-il faussement blessé avant de se mettre à rire dans sa barbe. A tout à l'heure Cap'"

Ghost le salua de la main sous le regard de Soap. Cet enfoiré n'avait aucune pitié. Il le regarda s'en aller, observant les parties de son corps non recouverts par son short de sport et son débardeur qui brillaient à cause d'une fine couche de sueur sous la pâle lumière du petit matin. Soap soupira lorsque son regard se déposa ensuite sur le fessier du lieutenant, suivant de près son déhanchement discret que lui seul avait décelé jusqu'à ce que ce dernier disparaisse derrière le bâtiment. Fantasmer sur son petit ami, était-ce mal ? Il savait que si il lui demandait quelque chose, Ghost serait trop heureux de s'y coller, Simon était une véritable bête de sexe, réellement.

Soap savait que c'était pour deux raisons. La première, parce que naturellement, Ghost était amoureux de lui, il le voulait de toute les façons imaginables ! La route avait été longue et semé d'embûches mais les deux avaient sut prouver qu'un lien fort les unissait. Encore plus fort que les liens de fraternités ou du sang, non ... Bien plus fort que cela. C'était niais, et tout les deux ne se disaient pas "Je t'aime" comme deux tourtereaux car ce n'était pas leur genre ! Mais ils savaient qu'au fond, oui, ils étaient ensemble et ce n'était pas que pour se trouver un _fuck buddy_.

La seconde raison, c'était tout simplement pour lester toutes les angoisses et mauvaises pensées. C'était bien connu, les relations sexuels étaient bénéfiques et c'était encore mieux à deux. Soap avait donc remarqué que lorsque le britannique quémandait plus de relations charnels, c'était pour évacuer le stress de la mission précédente ou encore, pour se sentir mieux.

En clair ? Les piliers de Ghost se résumaient à : une alimentation saine, du sport, du sexe, John MacTavish.

0830, Soap attendait son partenaire devant le chenil de la base. Un cigare au bout des lèvres, il le mâchouillait nerveusement, le regard noir. Pourtant, s'occupait d'un chien n'était pas la mer à boire, mais pour Soap ? Oui.

Enfin la silhouette qu'il attendait daigna se montrer. Ghost portait son uniforme militaire gris et ses boots dont la chaussure gauche faisait toujours un petit bruit. "Pouic, pouic, pouic" C'était mignon.

"Aye, Cap', prêts ?  
\- Après vous, marmonna Soap en jetant le cigare au sol qu'il écrasa ensuite.  
\- T'en fais pas va, j'suis là, okay ? Le rassura le british avec un petit sourire en coin caché par son masque.  
\- C'est des conneries. Pourquoi moi ? Je vais avoir un tas de papiers en retard à cause de ce foutue cleps.  
\- Ah, pour ça, Roach s'en occupe.  
\- Roach ?  
\- Il s'ennuyait, je lui ai demandé de signer.  
\- Mais c'est qu'une recrue, soupira Soap en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.  
\- Mate, ça fait un an qu'il est avec nous, je crois que le rang "recrue" ne lui est plus attribué. T'en fais pas, il fera du bon travail. Il a juste à lire et signer proprement. Ce sont ses chevilles qui sont cassées, pas ses poignets.  
\- T'as raison ... J'crois que c'est juste cette histoire de dressage qui me monte à la tête."

 _Je me prends la tête pour rien_ , souffla Soap. Ghost s'occupera du cabot et moi, je me contenterais juste de regarder.

Ghost ne fit que rire discrètement à sa remarque et ouvrit la porte du chenil.

"Au fait, tu es parti tôt ce matin, fit remarquer Soap. Plus tôt que d'habitude. Un problème ?  
\- Nah, pas vraiment. Je me suis juste rendu dans le chenil et j'ai joué avec le chien.  
\- Tu as ... Quoi ?  
\- J'ai pris de l'avance sur le travail juste avant d'aller courir. J'ai juste joué avec lui une demi heure histoire de voir quel caractère avait la bête.  
\- Mh, d'accord.  
\- J't'ai pas vu à l'entrainement d'ailleurs, tu t'fais vieux, MacTavish ? Taquina Ghost. Ou c'est parce que tu deviens feignant ?  
\- C'est pas ce que tu as dis la nuit dernière quand tu étais à quatre pattes, mh ? Répondit le capitaine du tac-au-tac."

Ah ... Quel dommage que Ghost ait son masque. Il pouvait tout de même apercevoir les rougeurs qui coloraient la partie de son visage juste en dessous de ses yeux. Gagné, jubila l'écossais qui souriait de façon satisfaite.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en face de la cage du canidé, Soap s'arrêta. C'était un jeune chien en âge d'apprentissage mais déjà, il faisait la taille d'un loup et étrangement, il avait un air de famille. Son regard se balada sur le pelage noir et blanc du chien puis sur le visage de Ghost. Oui, définitivement un air de famille.

"Il te ressemble, fit remarquer le capitaine qui resta à sa place quand Ghost ouvrit la cage et attacha le chien avec une laisse, reliée à son collier. Avec son pelage blanc sur sa tête, on dirait qu'il a un crâne dessiné sur le visage.  
\- Tu trouves ? MacTavish hocha la tête.  
\- Et, tu lui as donné un nom ?  
\- Juste, dog.  
\- Originale, se moqua le plus vieux."

Le gros chien plein d'énergie se rua sur les jambes de Ghost qui plusieurs fois faillit perdre l'équilibre. Un détail qu'il faudrait corriger, et vite car en mission ce comportement pouvait être dangereux. Quand le canidé à la longue fourrure noire et blanche tourna le dos au Capitaine, Soap remarqua un détail.

"Il est castré ?  
\- C'est une femelle."

Merde, la honte.

"Bon, on va la faire sortir puis on commencera le travail. T'viens ou tu m'attends dans le hangar?  
\- C'bon, je viens."

Soap emboîta alors le pas au lieutenant. Les bergers allemands étaient une bonne race de chiens pour l'entrainement. Fort, rapide, agressif sur commande et surtout, loyale. _Excellent choix, Sheperd, mais franchement, pourquoi moi ?_

"Dog, assis."

Ordonna Ghost fermement au chien qui s'assit directement. Soap écarquilla les yeux devant ce spectacle.

"Heu ... J'ai raté un épisode ?  
\- Elle connait les bases, on nous a pas donné un chien avec qui on devrait commencer à zéro. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Couché, ordonna-t'il ensuite."

La chienne s'allongea et braqua sa gueule et ses oreilles vers Ghost, attendant ses ordres.

"Bonne fille, ronronna alors le lieutenant qui sorti de sa poche deux croquettes qu'il lui donna. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir l'entraîner en une semaine finalement. Hier, j'étais un peu stressé de savoir si ce chien serait un chiot avec un niveau zéro mais je suis un peu rassuré.  
\- Donc ... Tu faisais ça depuis ce matin ?  
\- A peu prés, oui. Mais que des trucs basiques comme assis, couché, la patte, aboie, suis. Regarde huh ... Fit Ghost en souriant comme un petit diablotin. Aboie !"

Oh, pour une chienne de cette taille, elle avait une voix puissante et aiguë !

"Bordel, Ghost ! Gémit le capitaine en faisant entrer son petit doigt dans son oreille pour la déboucher. Recommences plus !  
\- Abo-"

Mais Soap le fit taire avec une main sur sa bouche. Ghost rit et Soap secoua la tête avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Wanker."

Après la promenade du chien et les échecs qu'il avait essuyé en tentant de sauter sur MacTavish, la petite troupe se rendit enfin dans le hangar, là où il pourraient enfin passer aux choses sérieuses. Ghost relâcha le chien en lui enlevant sa laisse et la laissa vagabonder et renifler les alentours en attendant que le lieutenant sorte sa feuille, le fameux programme d'entrainement.

"Bon. On doit lui apprendre à attaquer un ennemi.  
\- J'suis pas très confiant sur le coup, avoua le capitaine qui sentait le coup venir.  
\- Puisqu'elle ne répond qu'à ma voix, je vais lui ordonner de t'attaquer.  
\- Je le savais, souffla Soap. Les Dieux sont contre moi.  
\- Oh, tais-toi, Drama Queen, et enfile des protections."

Bien sûr, Soap passa une sale matinée. Ghost progressait avec le chien. Ils jouaient, mais ce jeu s'avérait mortel sans protection car le chien n'avait pas conscience qu'il attaquait vraiment, pour lui, ce n'était qu'un jeu.

"Okay, Cap' ! On en fait une dernière et on a finit !  
\- Enfin ! Pesta le Capitaine qui en avait assez de se faire sauter dessus."

Ce chien avait une force phénoménale pour sa taille moyenne et son jeune âge. Soap attendit alors le signale. La chienne était aux pieds de Ghost et attendait un ordre de son nouveau maître. Le lieutenant souffle "Dog, suis" et fit mine de marcher, indiquant à la chienne de rester à coté de lui puis brusquement, il se tourna et désigna son compagnon du doigt et cria.

"Dog, attaque !"

La réaction du chien fut immédiate. Tout son corps se mouva à la façon d'un élastique tendit et se propulsa en avant grâce à ses quatre membres puissants. Elle fit son chemin à travers les obstacles qu'ils avaient disposé tout le long de son chemin. Elle sauta deux fois sa hauteur, rampa, zigzagua puis tout crocs dehors et en grognant d'un air menaçant, se jeta sur le bras de MacTavish. La prise fut ferme et déchaîné sur le membre du capitaine, dieu merci il avait plusieurs couches de protection qui le protégeait de cette mâchoire puissante mais il sentait quand même ce pincement douloureux.

"Stop ! Assis !"

Cria le lieutenant et le chien s'exécuta comme un robot, la langue pendouillant sur le coté de son museau. Ghost s'approcha alors et donna une boulette au chien avant de continuer l'exercice.

"Je lui ai appris des signes, confia Ghost en regardant MacTavish qui retirait son équipement. Même si elle ne répondra pas à ta voix, tu peux lui faire des signes. En plus en mission, ce sera plus discret.  
\- Des signes ?  
\- Affirmatif, regardes, fit-il en plaçant sa main vers le chien. Ferme le poing, et elle va s'asseoir."

Ghost lui fit une petite démonstration. Il ferma le poing mais la chienne encore en cours d'apprentissage s'assit avec un peu d'hésitation. Simon lui donna une croquette pour la féliciter puis continua.

"Ouvre la main, paume face au sol et fais un petit mouvement de haut en bas pour qu'elle s'allonge."

La chienne s'exécuta puis attendit sa friandise qui ne vint pas alors elle se mit à couiner.

"Oh, pardon, tiens.  
\- Et pour qu'elle fonce sur une personne, tu le désigne du doigts ?  
\- Ouaip, comme ça."

Ghost se mit à rire avant de désigner le plus vieux. Il ne dit pas d'attaquer la personne alors la chienne ne fit que sauter sur le balafré et le fit tomber au sol.

"Ghost ! Putain ! Argh ! Noo ! Dégueulasse ! Elle me lèches le visage ! N-Non ! Pas les lèv-"

Ghost ne fit rien pour enlever la chienne. Il ne fit que rire en le regardant se débattre. La chienne quant à elle, pensait que c'était un jeu alors elle le mordillait joyeusement.

"Dis lui d'arrêter !  
\- Sinon quoooiii ?  
\- Sinon ... Sinon je te botte le cul, Ghost !  
\- Oh, je sais pas si j'ai réellement envie de te sauver de cette ... Boule de poiles.  
\- Ghost !  
\- Okay, okay ! Stop !"

Le plus jeune récupéra le chien par le collier et enfin, Soap put se lever avec un gros soupir. Il essuya sa joue dégoulinante de bave et regarda ensuite sa montre.

"Bon, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui ... Alléluia !  
\- Tu vois, c'était pas si horrible que ça.  
\- Ouais, parles pour toi, maugréa le Capitaine. C'pas toi que le chien a prit pour son jouet pour quatre heures, j'en ai assez.  
\- Oh, allé ... Elle est pas si horrible. Regardes là."

La chienne, calme à présent, donnait de petits coups de museau sur le pantalon de Soap. L'écossais soupira de nouveau et donna une caresse au chien entres ses oreilles mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'appréciait pour autant.

"Ouais, ouais ... Juste parce que c'est la tienne.  
\- Allé, sois pas grognon, on va manger un bout ?  
\- L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ... Avec plaisir, j'en peux plus ..."

Cette journée n'avait pas été de tout repos. Après l'entrainement du chien, Ghost et Soap avaient prit leur déjeuner à la cafétéria puis étaient parti s'entraîner de nouveau avec la canidé avant de s'arrêter pour le dîner et avoir quartier libre jusqu'au lendemain.

Soap prenait une douche de quelques minutes avant d'aller boire un verre avec les autres garçons de la TaskForce à l'extérieur. Ghost s'était porté volontaire pour ne pas boire et ramener tout les gars sains et saufs.

Après cette soirée, Soap attendit que les autres descendent de la voiture et qu'ils s'éloignent vers leurs dortoirs pour attraper Ghost, toujours au volant, par le col et attira le visage de ce dernier vers le siens.

"Ma chambre, ou la tienne ? Murmura Soap en frottant son nez au siens.  
\- La tienne, on est plus éloigné et j'ai pas envie de me retenir de gémir.  
\- Huh, tu sais que j'adore ça.  
\- Alors, ta chambre, John, fais moi perdre ma voix."

Ah ... Le regard que son amant lui lança était le signale qu'il devait sortir _maintenant_ de la voiture. Il ne devait pas tarder. Pas après la promesse de Ghost qui avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air. Ils étaient excités, mais la prudence les força à se contenir un peu jusqu'au dortoir du capitaine.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre et isolé du reste du monde, le balafré plaqua Ghost contre la surface en métal et vint l'embrasser, volant à la source un gémissement à son conjoint. Il senti Ghost entourer son cou avec ses bras et le serrer contre lui, pressant leurs corps en ébullition l'un contre l'autre. Soap ne cessa d'embrasser cette bouche insatiable. Sa langue glissait lentement contre sa jumelle et lorsqu'il fit mine de se rétracter ne serait-ce qu'un peu, celle de Ghost revenait à la charge en léchant doucement ses lèvres.

Soap plaça ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant et le souleva un peu et automatiquement, Simon referma ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant. John ouvrit enfin la porte et alluma la lumière avant de la refermer puis plaqua Ghost de nouveau contre cette dernière.

"Ah ... Bloody hell MacTavish ... Continue ..."

Gémit le britannique qui eut un hoquet de plaisir lorsque Soap recommença à frotter son entres-jambes contre la sienne, utilisant la porte derrière lui comme appuie. Il retourna mordre les lèvres, rougies par le désir, de Ghost puis descendit lentement sur son cou qu'il savait sensible, une de ses zones érogènes favorites et la plus réceptive.

"Mmmh ... Tu vas me faire jouir comme ça ... ? Taquina Ghost qui senti son corps entier submergé par une soudaine vague d'excitation.  
\- Peut-être, répondit Soap rauquement avant de mordre le lobe de son oreille. Tu veux jouir comme ça ?  
\- Hu ... Peut-être une autre fois ... J'ai juste envie que tu me ba-AH ! MacTavish !"

Soap ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre la peau de son amant lorsqu'il appela son nom. A chaque fois qu'il l'entendait gémir, il donnait un coup de hanches et frictionnait son membre dure contre le siens.

"John ..! Oh John ..! John ..! John ..! John !"

Il gémissait son nom comme un mantra de plus en plus vite, sa voix tremblante et suintant le désir et le plaisir était un pure délice pour les oreilles de Soap qui butait contre son amant au rythme de ses gémissements. Ghost rejeta sa tête en arrière, appuyant le dos de son crâne contre la porte. Il avait la bouche entrouverte sur différents sons et ses yeux ... Ses yeux étaient noyés dans cette folie.

"Sil te plait ... John ...  
\- Mh ... ? Fredonna le balafré en faisant glisser ses lèvres entrouvertes le long de son cou.  
\- Mets là moi ...  
\- Oh ... Comme ça ?"

Soap était excité par les mots de Ghost. Il avait envie de lui. Mais l'envie de le pousser au bord du précipice était plus forte encore.

"Tu veux que je te prenne contre la porte ? On peut le faire sur la table du bureau si tu veux.  
\- Ça m'est égale ... Répondit le lieutenant un peu frustré. Tu vas le faire ou pas ?  
\- Tu sais qu'on peut pas y aller comme ça, Ghost ...  
\- J'men fou ... Fais le.  
\- Et prendre le risque de te blesser ? Hu, même pas en rêve."

Soap n'était pas très loin du tiroir de son bureau, il n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour attraper une petite bouteille de lubrifiant. Ghost avait l'air de perdre patience mais aussi, l'ambiance, mais Soap profita de leur position pour donner la bouteille à son compagnon et commencer à déboucler sa ceinture et lui baisser son pantalon au niveau de son fessier. Ghost le regarda faire et quand un premier doigt lubrifié vint le caresser entre la raie de ses fesses, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Soap fit mine de le pénétrer deux fois mais quand il entendit le petit couinement plaintif de son compagnon, il le récompensa pour sa patience et fit enfin glisser son doigt à l'intérieur en entier. Il senti son partenaire se raidir d'inconfort mais la nouvelle position lui permit d'atteindre sa prostate qu'il taquina de la pulpe du doigt. Il senti Ghost se détendre assez pour accepter un second doigt puis une fois à l'intérieur, il fit en sorte de le détendre un peu plus en écartant ses doigts tout en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux. Ghost soufflait fort dans son oreille, le plaisir grimpant progressivement.

Mais lentement, Soap retira ses doigts avec précaution et entendit un juron de la part de Simon qui sentait comme une absence maintenant.

"Shhhh ... Si tu veux bien attendre deux secondes ..."

Soap le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin avant de lui embrasser chastement les lèvres. Puis il se déplaça et vint faire asseoir Riley au bord de son bureau. Il l'aida à retirer ses chaussures et son pantalon, ne gardant que les chaussettes et son débardeur. Ghost opta ensuite pour la carte de la séduction alors que MacTavish enlevait ses propres habits.

Comment résister face à cet homme ? Riley savait comme se mettre en valeur. Il savait également qu'il avait du potentiel. Il était assis au bord de la table, une jambe pendante dans le vide, tandis que l'autre était repliée, le talon appuyé sur le bord du bureau. Il était légèrement penchait en arrière, sa main gauche à plat sur la table tandis que l'autre parcourait paresseusement son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son membre en érection qui avait été négligé. Il se donna en spectacle pour son capitaine en faisant glisser le bout de son indexe le long de sa verge tendu qu'il vint ensuite attraper à pleine main. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes, se découvrant un peu plus avant de se lécher les lèvres, chuchotant à John qui était hypnotisé.

"Cap' ... C'est maintenant ou jamais."

Soap fut sur lui en moins d'une seconde. Ses lèvres aux siennes, il se laissa emporter par le bruit obscène de ce baiser humide et vint faire glisser une main sur la hanche de Ghost alors que de sa seconde main, il se masturbait pour mieux se préparer.

"T'es prêts ? Murmura Soap contre ses lèvres, les yeux dans les yeux.  
\- Hu ... Ça fait une éternité que je t'attends, John."

Soap ne dit rien de plus et pressa l'extrémité de son membre contre l'entrée de son amant. Il entendait Ghost et son souffle rapide à cause de l'anticipation du plaisir mais aussi ... Il put voir l'exacte moment où il lui donna ce qu'il avait souhaité lorsque ses pupilles se dilatèrent de plaisir quand il le pénétra enfin.

Mais Ghost, restant Ghost, il pressa MacTavish à y aller plus franchement.

"MacTavish ... Tu crois que je suis redevenu vierge en une nuit ?  
\- Non ... Fermes-là ...  
\- Alors baises moi, idiot, baises moi jusqu'à ce que je sente plus le sang circuler dans mes jambes."

Soap lui donna un brusque coup de hanche, faisant hoqueter son partenaire de plaisir qui se mit à sourire.

"C'est ça ... Gémit le plus jeune qui senti Soap se retirer puis retourner avec la même cadence à l'intérieur. C'est ça !"

Ah, quelle euphorie. Ghost aimait tellement cette sensation. C'était unique. Tout son corps était en suspension, il était presque accroc mais comme une drogue, il en voulait toujours plus.

Ghost finit par se laisser tomber sur le dos tout en restant appuyé sur ses coudes alors que MacTavish continuait de lui faire apercevoir des étoiles.

"Oh mon dieu John ... Je m'en lasserais jamais !  
\- De quoi ... Demanda rauquement Soap alors qu'il venait de se pencher sur lui. Du sexe, ou moi?  
\- Toi ... Toi, John ... Toi, ton corps, ah ... C'est toi qui me rend comme ça ...  
\- Hu, tu as vu comme tu m'avales ? T'en as jamais assez ... Hm ? Mais ... En touchant les bons endroits ... Je peux ... Te faire jouir ... Ghost ... "

Soap ondula son corps et laissa Ghost gémir lorsqu'il frôla sa prostate en même temps qu'il venait de prendre son membre en main. Le corps de Ghost avait réagit avec violence, il s'était contracté brusquement.

"Soap ... Je vais .. Si tu continue comme ça ...  
\- Alors vas-y, fais le pour moi."

Oh ... Ce fut tout ce que Ghost eut besoin pour jouir. Foutu MacTavish et son sourire sadique qui le rendait si attractif. Lorsque Simon toucha le point de non retour, il emmena son partenaire avec lui. Soap senti ce dernier se contracter autour de son membre et l'envoya au tapis.

"Soap ... Hey Soap ... Tu m'écrases là ...  
\- Mh ... ? Pardon ..."

Le plus vieux se décala mollement, les jambes tremblantes mais comme elles ne le soutenaient pas encore, il resta à moitié allongé sur son homologue. Soap avait les coudes au niveau des aisselles de Ghost. C'était assez pratique comme position quand il avait envie de prendre le visage de son amant et d'y coller une multitude de tendres petits baisers après cet ébat ... Sulfureux.

"Dégoûtant, ronchonna Simon qui sentait sa propre semence contre sa joue à cause de John. On va prendre une douche ?  
\- Avec plaisir, et avant que tu demandes, non, pas de round 2.  
\- Fuck ..."

* * *

 **L'aventure se finit ici ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! On ne saura jamais si Ghost et Soap ont réussi avec l'entrainement de Dog, quel dommage. Mais on sait qu'ils ont prit du bon temps, ah, ah. Comme je l'avais dis, cette fanfic a été un caprice alors c'était juste du porn sans plot ! Pardonnez moi. ~**

 **Voilà, maintenant je vais m'attaquer à HEAVEN LET US DOWN ! (oubliez pas de checker ma bio pour vous informer !)**

 **Kisses ! ~**

 **Ps** **: Je vous aimes.**


End file.
